RZ-1 A-Wing
**Speed Boost **Concussion Warhead * **Afterburner **Target Lock **Concussion Missile|weapons = Blaster cannon}} The A-Wing is a Rebel starfighter that can be piloted in Star Wars Battlefront ''and [[Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)|''Star Wars Battlefront II]].'' A-Wings are the Rebel counter-part to TIE Interceptors. Star Wars Battlefront Overview A-Wings are fast and capable interceptor spacefighters that are known for their fast speed. They are often utilized to take out enemy ships in space combat. The A-wings are collectively under the call sign Green Squadron. Players often choose the A-Wing as a primary ground strafing vehicle, as they are fast and can cause massive damage to enemy players Weapons & Abilities A-Wing has one primary weapon and two special abilities for use: '''Blaster Cannon: '''Primary weapon for the A-Wing. Blaster Cannons fire two shots that will hurt Imperial players/starfighters upon impact. '''Speed Boost:' The first ability for the A-Wing. Gives you a burst of speed for a short time. Useful for evading an enemy lock-on. This was originally a shield ability, before a patch from the Death Star DLC changed it. Concussion Warhead: '''The second special ability for the A-Wing. It is also the secondary weapon for the A-Wing. A Concussion warhead is a short range missile that homes in on a target if a full lock-on is achieved. They can also be fired without being locked-on so you can fire on the ground. Concussion warheads are handy for a bombing run or dealing big damage to Imperial starfighters. Star Wars Battlefront II Weapons & Abilities The RZ-1 A-Wing has three abilities to use: * '''Afterburner: Gives the ship an instant speed boost beyond its maximum speed for a long time. The speed boost can be cancelled by the player after a short time. * Target Lock: When activated, you cannot lose your current target and time to achieve a missile lock is reduced. Additionally, the target is outlined and receives extra damage from all sources. * Concussion Missile: Fires a fast missile that tracks the locked target and does moderate damage. Trivia *The call sign Green Squadron cannonically originates to a squadron of A-wings that flew during the Battle of Endor. *The A-Wing originally had a very small hit-box, which was a massive complaint of the game, until a patch made the hit-box bigger so it could make it easier to defeat. *Both the TIE Interceptor and the A-Wing's abilities were changed with the launch of the Death Star Expansion Pack (The A-Wing's shield boost was changed to speed boost, and the TIE Interceptor's ion torpedo was changed to Laser Barrage) Strategies The A-Wing is a prime dogfighter. Use its speed boost to get the edge on your opponents or to get away from them, and then destroy them with the laser cannons and missile launcher. Gallery A-wingDICE.jpg A-Wing model.jpg A-Wing model -2.jpg Wingin.jpg|A TIE Interceptor in an intense dogfight with an A-Wing.|link=TIE/IN Interceptor Carl-palacios-swbf-carlpalacios-26.jpg A-Wing-DICE.jpg|A-Wing in Battlefront II SWBFII A-Wing Icon.png|In-game icon for the A-Wing in Star Wars Battlefront II. Category:Starfighter Category:Starfighter Classes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Air Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Vehicles